Heart Chained Love: Truth
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: The Sequel to Summer Memory: Heart Chained Love. Every mystery is to be revealed... and on the way Near and Matt will unlock more hidden doors until they reach the end. Bitter or sweet? You'll just have to see...
1. Chapter 1

Part twooooooooooooo

This is just a short introduction

I hope you all enjoyed the first part 'cause this one will actually provide the details you need to fit the puzzle pieces.

Enjoy...

~x~

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**~x~**

Matt was the sort of guy that didn't really care about the outside world. It wasn't like the thought 'me, myself and I' but the concept of building a world where no one could enter and he could always visit.

He was almost seen never out of this world.

It was all child's play, though. Matt was able to form his bubble that would exist for his needs, yet, he was never the out-going type to try and search for an actual world other than the one he dwelled and shield from. Maybe he would pick up on it, maybe he still will not care as the years go on, but for now, all he cared about was the world he had chose to make. For his and his only pleasure.

To his surprise, there was one person that was able to draw him out of it: L, the world's greatest detective.

He didn't care about L much or his interest on bringing Matt into the orphanage. The fact was… he was able to instantly draw someone attention and seeing the kids in Wammy's always swarm around the computer listening to the man that shelters them was enough to get Matt to stop gaming and actually look towards the screen as well.

Though, seeing as this man was able to draw the attention of so many, including him, Matt became able to become aware of most things. Like the fact that L always seemed to privately chat with Mello... and Near.

And that's what always seemed to get him: "Near, Near, Near." What was so interesting about the kid (more than _Mello_), he never knew. That's why he had always shrugged it away as a growing adolescent. But, coming down to it, seeing his concentration on L _and Mello_ now replaced with Near in a more fierce force, Matt took the chance to experiment with his subject of infatuation.

Then he found himself talking to Near… then the feelings got stronger. Next came flirts… then proximity… then… _magic_. Everything came together as if it was to, and then, that's when Near and Matt made something of both of their abilities.

A Rubik's cube.

A few night out of the orphanage to 'borrow' some tech, various sweet nothings, the brains of two geniuses and that's when Near and Matt found themselves in a world meant for the both of them only. Not as_ themselves _however.

And that's how Matt ended up in this world, finally looking for the other him that wandered it's existing floors, trying to provide the exact counter part with some type of information to get them to the 'happily ever after' he could never have had in any world he could've made.

Alone that is.

Matt now made it back to his car and sped down the road, cars honking and police sirens yet to blare but he was already gone. Lights flashed by in dangerous speeds and Matt felt his grip to air begin to disappear. Suddenly, everything blacked – all feelings all vanished - until everything came back and Matt's car halted to an abrupt stop.

Time seemed to speed up as Matt found himself driving to the speed limit on some Japanese street in his own world- the real world that is. He turned up to a curb and stopped.

As he waited at the corner, on the look out for the signal, he began to ponder thoughts such as "_what if this Matt was too young and cocky and somehow ends up in love with this 'Near'..._" or "_what if he kills himself..._"

Matt sighed. What's done has been done; they just have to figure it out for themselves.

As Matt heard a commotion of fans and reporters announcing the arrival of "Kiyomi Tadaka," he sped around the corner, and picked up the smoke gun on the shotgun seat. In front of the sight, he aimed and fired.

Everything was a blur after, especially the guns puncturing Matt.

It _fucking hurt_, but not for long for he was gone and so was that cockiness he took until the end.

That same night, Near had witnessed Matt's death from afar, all sources of doubt finally escaping him and leaving to some other location.

This was no happily ever after... yet the real world they had made and escaped to was created to get them one.

For their counter parts, that is.

* * *

~x~

A/N:

No more school! Woo!

Anyways, how was it? This was just a sum up of how the scenario of Heart Chained Love came from.

What? Too complicated? Welps, ask questions or try rereading it if you don't understand! Second chapter coming out next week, soon or later so look forward to it!

"Ja Ne" from: Reikan ^

Thinking Question Time: Where do you thing Matt and Nears emotions went to? =w=


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**~x~**

A dark, multiple computer sectioned room was one of many in a wide warehouse base out in the, rare, solemn part of Hokkaido, Japan. This wide yet sealed off space secured one teen who sat coolly on the cold white tile ground, taking in the sights of each and every screen around him with no trouble.

Seven showed four different gossip channels and three news stations talking of or circling the target area: Kira and his doings.

Others showed more broadcasting stations, prisons and morgues for duty uses.

**One showed L's corpse right before his body was buried, years ago.**

His face looked serene, as if finally taking eternal rest, and his heavy bags were doing much to make it seem like the man needed this peace.

Yet, the youngster, calculating thoughts with a train set and toys of all kind around him, saw this face marred with the belief of closure. For he, L's runner up successor, is very much alive and out to hunt his new opponent.

Near may not be L's official successor but he was very well made for the job. Well... he and Mello combined, but the blonde disappeared sometime into Nears dull memories of Wammy's.

His gray thoughts were interrupted by a static, which also awakened the power to control movement over his body. Dropping the model train in his hands, he picked up the walkie-talkie at his side and clicked the responding button. His voice was covered by a computerized synthesizer, more or likely preventing the traces of unwanted company.

"Commander Rester, Gevanni, Linder... what are your reports?"

Another static. "The man known as Mikami Teru was a criminal prosecutor. From following his recorded daily routine I wasn't able to find this 'Death Note' in any place he may have traveled."

Never before had the three agents heard of the proclaimed item. Where _Near_ had became aware of the item was in a nagging dream. So, he sought for it. Near couldn't say _not_ finding the "Death Note" was a good thing, but the lack of information on its whereabouts was a percentage boost for the possibility of having to search for it elsewhere. "Understood. Commander Rester?"

"I was informed that the rest of the team was sent back to their quarters for the meanwhile."

"...?" Just what was he saying! It was actually true? What was so much more important to the FBI, and National Security than people getting brutally killed for things as petty as stealing a purse!

"The broadcast of the president... you saw, I'm sure."

Near removed his hold on the speaker and silently sighed, a frown being welcomed back on his features.

That was right... the U.S. president had taken back military... agent officials, national forces just because he chose to 'stand down' and not get involved with a matter this problematic.

"..." Near twirled a lock of silver white hair in hidden frustration.

What is 'problematic' to the heavily guarded president anyway? Yet, who could blame him? It's been that way with America for some time...

Near heard the distant sounds of the screens above him and gazed at them for a moment before setting all the volumes up to max.

Sounds emitted from all around, getting a good vibration or two into Near, and probably loud enough to make him deaf, but, he clearly didn't care.

As he closed his eyes, he began blocking out sound of one screen after another until one remained.

With haste, Near looked up to the single screen.

"Kira has personally congratulated everyone for their deeds of good for the past week. Not as many evil doers have challenged to face his wrath. Today, remember his words and look forward to a clear path... that is... if you haven't already defied him."

Near tuned out the woman and her station, only looking at the forms her lip created.

_All hail Kira..._

"Kiyomi Tadaka: Kira's right hand woman..." He suspiciously muttered.

Near pressed the button.

"Send me the files of the disbanded members."

"Right."

Another static glowed until another responder took over it.

"Near, I think I've spotted the suspect... I'll report in 20 minutes, if not by then, Rester and Gevanni, head back to the base."

"That's fine." Near looked up at the files being uploaded on the computer to his left.

"Roger that." Was the response of the two men. Seconds later the static stopped all together as Near let go of the button and pushed the device aside.

He silently exhaled and wearily shifted.

Even with years of experience with this eye-soring position, his legs never failed to sleep on him during some occasion.

Though... he did remember a time when he didn't face this problem. Maybe he forced his hips to an extreme...

"...?" But he can't recall when or under what circumstances... So he tried again and successfully made it over to the swivel chair in front of his downloading computer.

He went through every file of the absent members, tried to decode every detail for hidden messages and looked for counterfeit.

Everything was clear.

Nothing was made up and the seals of approval were, of course, very real.

Damn president...

Near turned from the computer and stared back at L's body before shutting the screen down.

Of course, to Near: the less there was... the better.

**~x~**

"Wow Light, even out of work you're all dressed up. You look like the boring one out of all of us."

"Well I have a serious job; I should act the part, right?"

"Aww, Come on! Loosen up a bit!"

From the looks of it, this guy was the splitting image of what Near described him as.

A little… too resembling.

The only thing stopping me was that he was out with friends. So I held back for the moment.

Making sure they were situated in their corner was better chance of less view of what I was about to do.

Mere seconds passed and I emerged.

"Hello. May I have a word with you?" It didn't seem like I was speaking directly to anyone. I was, of course, speaking in English for safety measures.

Though, I didn't care to attempt to address him as whom or in the language.

I turned up at the table they sat at and he turned to me out of respect. I looked straight at him.

So he understands English…

Those accompanying him seemed to be a bit surprised at this; both my appearance and his response.

"Man... you score foreigners too?! Said black haired man whispered to the brunette I was gazing at.

It was some nerve but it confirmed my suspicious of identification.

"I can hear you. I speak your dialect perfectly fine **as well**."

I began to take out my badge, though, from the way I angled my hand, they couldn't see what I was retrieving. There was no need to: I'm sure they understood my intentions.

"I-I'm really sorry...! Uh... ma'am."

Company was either annoyed or intimidated by me. I didn't really care.

"Linder of the FBI, I need to have a word with whoever is Light Yagami, head of the Japanese Police. I believe that is you." My attention never left the man.

"That's right... May I ask: is there something specific I am... being questioned about?"

"Yes. May we go elsewhere to talk of this matter?" He nodded and got up.

"Aww but we finally got a chance to meet you again..."

"I'm not going anywhere. Let's plan something another time, alright?" I was already out of the doors.

Our walk went for a few minutes. When we were at a less populated area I began to speak.

"I am here to talk to you about Kira." I slowly reached into my pocket and clicked on the recorder. I flipped the hair pushing into my face briefly after; just slight movements to cover up.

"Is that so? What about him?"

I glanced at him from the side but gazed straight ahead.

"He became quite the icon hasn't he...? What are your opinions of him?"

There was a pause as if he was contemplating.

"I feel that Kira is another person trying to bring justice to the world. Some may disagree or agree but I would most likely suggest thinking of what his side of these doings is. I'm sure they may be… just reasons if not slightly ajar. Don't you?" I turned to him and he looked towards me. "Yet, think about it Linder, 'if I were Kira...'"

I looked away. "There is nothing to think about. I'd rather not _think _of being in the mind of someone who has a couple of loose screws." I saw him pause on further movement and continue as if nothing. "Basically his actions are imperceptibly saying: killing and intimidating the weak and defenseless for an easy root to power is a way of bringing peace to the world."

He chuckled and I looked back at him.

"This is not something to laugh about, Mr. Yagami."

"You're right. I apologize for that. It's just... the way you word it makes it seem pretty awful."

_Of course it is, bastard._

"Yet, I'm sure you've noticed the wonderful patterns: The rates of wars have gone down tremendously and crime all over the world is skyrocketing to its practical end. This all is, from observation, since Kira 'claimed and demonstrated his power.' He even righteously spares and save the truly innocent from those who have fallen into the hands of evil. I know I'm against Kira… _I am against Kira_, but don't you think what he is doing may be for the better?"

_Ugh..._

"Someone who steals candy from a candy shop is _innocent_, Mr. Yagami. An experienced burglar taking an elderly woman's purse is _innocent_. Ruthlessly puncturing someone without taking their life is _not innocent_ but a _close-call mistake_ unlike the previous two." I caught him in a cold gaze. "Killing your neighbors' cat is a fatal mistake which is _not innocent_. A mass murder is _neither_ a _mistake nor innocent_. I'm sure you're smart enough to know the differences…" _Or at least the terms I'm getting at._

He gazed straight ahead.

I looked at the man – calculating his reaction. "…I am sure you know the category he falls under."

From the look he was trying hard to hide, I could tell he seemed to get the point - my point.

You'd think he's a better liar...

"And, yes, you have a point on that... _Mr. Yagami_. But that doesn't excuse the main point: What right does some clearly ordinary person like you and I have to kill someone he hasn't even met or got to know."

I forced back the memories threatening to come back.

"Kira is a foolish cowardly disturbed lowlife who cares about no one but himself. He deserves to be _locked up_. It's not my decision, but maybe even worse."

"Tsk..." I was sure I had hit a nerve.

My thoughts were right... Near was right.

I narrowed my eyes, and sharpened my senses, paying close attention to any change in his behavior. I continued...

"And everyone makes mistakes. But we'll probably all die out because 'we don't reach his standards...' Am I right...? "

"Miss Linder..."

His footsteps died down and I felt him stop.

"You're a beautiful young woman. And from this… I can tell you're great, smart and all..."

I ignored acknowledging his pause but he remained still. I stopped as well.

"_And I'm sure Near is a great person as well..._"

I instantly turned around in disbelief.

_He knows!?_

I reached out to my pocket to send the conversation to Near when I began to notice:

The voice was faked.

His smug leer said it all. His smile kept growing and his face looked darker and... different?

"A decoy?!" Was a thought that louder than necessary.

"Hahaha! From all the shit you said, I thought you would've been a smarter one... Sadly, those who insult Kira **MUST. DIE**." I saw something silver flash and heard his switchblade. He instantly rushed at me. Even, though, it was enough time to dodge.

He stumbled and began laughing.

"You're fast." I looked up at his blade.

Blood.

I lifted my arm to find it a cut on the palm of my right hand. He had tried to get my wrist...

_How come I didn't feel it?!_

"Pay attention and maybe you won't die!"

He launched back at me and I took out my gun and shoot.

It hit him in the arm, making him stop to recoil. He then looked back at me, visibly ticked off.

'Light Yagami' was no longer here. Some crazed Kira follower was and I was nowhere near getting ready to back down.

It was my job to take him down.

I made the first move this time: I ran. Not for my sake but for the safety of others.

No innocent person was going to die by this bastard's mistake.

Nor mine...

I heard him begin to laugh crazily from behind and it somehow had a horrible effect on me because I cringed.

I made it to an alley and looked behind, guns up. He was following in a slow and disturbing manner. Each echoing step made my patience whither. I then realized they stopped. It grew quite - way too silent.

And someone then screamed.

"Shit."

I ran out of the alley and held up my gun, ready to shoot as soon as the chance came up.

But no one was around.

"… Bastard."

A crash came from behind, speeded footsteps followed and so did that horrible laugh.

I looked across the street - trash cans had been knocked down and the screams mockingly continued.

"Stop playing around!"

The scream echoed again and again and again. I followed it into a more confined alley where I looked at a recorder on the ground.

"What the..." I picked it up and shut it off but, suddenly, I was pushed and the forced impact made it worse.

A dumpster in front of me violently collided with my face and after recovering I realized: I've never been so angry my life.

Blood spooned out my nose but I was glad to say it wasn't broken. I whipped my lipstick and bit my lip, trying to subdue the fucking nerves boiling in me.

Feeling someone loom over me, I twisted in defense in time but only got stomped on a second later. He repeated the action over and over… to my crossed arms, on my chest… and finally down on my stomach. He did this all laughing.

He then unhooked my beaten arms and grabbed me by my cheeks, pulling our faces together.

"Heh..."

"Ugn ...Ahhg!" He head-butted me and, my head, extraordinarily close to the dumpster, hit the giant trash. I let out a chocked gasp and my eyes widened from the pain.

"You'll have to do more to kill me. And there's no fucking way you'll be the one leaving here alive!" I growled, ignoring the pain shooting up and down my spine.

"Tsk. Too damn confident. I have the power of a greater force besides me. You better recognize." He frowned, jaw tightening, as he pressed his foot harder on my stomach making me let out another pained forceful intake of breath.

"Ugn!" He squeezed my jaw. The urge to grit my teeth was the last thing I wanted to resist at the moment.

"Matoshi Honda. That's the last name you'll ever remember before you die, bitch!"

He drew the knife back and swung hard but suddenly froze.

His eyes widened - in pain.

He slowly looked down to where my knee had implanted itself in his key to generations to come. I frowned harder.

"Kch..."

Not until I was done with him.

I twisted my leg harshly and dug deeper but he already reacted. "You bitch!"

He stumbled back and began to painfully caress himself.

_Dirty fuck._

"Ahhh! You-" I got up and kicked him from his side, making him stagger and land on the wall to his right. I expected some time in to manage a disorientating punch but he looked up and plunged his knife at me.

It got me in the shoulder.

I couldn't scream. I was in shock but managed to look up into his eyes. They were beyond any help.

"You're crazy...!" I tried pushing back but he only held me with a vice grip. "What's wrong with y- AHH!" He turned the weapon and pushed it in harder. The sick sounds were enough to make me hurl - but I couldn't.

The pain grew as did his grin and laughter. I yelled, mustering power into the next swing, and punched him square in the face.

His groans and painful cries each annoyed me to a higher extent every time he growled.

The sound of his nose breaking, the sound of my fist connecting with his demented face... the determination of keeping the knife deep and painfully within me, the sound of blood flying off my fist with each punch, my very much beyond mused appearance, my nails breaking!

The more I got annoyed, the harder the hits.

I pulled back, breathlessly, and spitted out the blood he managed to make run from my gums, with utter disgust.

He's had enough fun... though… I couldn't stop.

There was so much hatred left, so much mixed up, toyed and tired emotions that finally managed to take over.

"There's no doubt that Near is going to take your crazy god down! Near… will," It felt more like I was trying to convince myself, "and bet I'll be there to _watch it all go down_." I hit him again and the next time I twisted my fist with repulsion. Moving back, I lifted my foot, instantly knocking him harder against the brick wall and grabbed his arm, where I pulled back.

"Ngh..." I winced and held back a grunt. I felt the blood seep as the knife escaped my shoulder. But even so, he still had it in a vice grip. With frustration, I methodically jabbed his shoulder, inner elbow and wrist, where they dislocated from the technique.

His eyes widened and his mouth let out small gasps as he instantly dropped the knife and leaned his weight on me. I backed away from him and kicked the weapon away.

He fell shortly after and rolled on his back, grabbing his momentarily lost limb.

I stepped on it and he yelled.

"Disgusting." His voice, his eyes, and the one he ruled.

I lost my family to demented people like him.

I twisted my foot and he shouted a bloody scream.

"Be a good boy and I'll actually spare you life." Suddenly a wave of relief and exhaustion fell over me.

I lazily but forcefully picked him up and twisted him around.

"So that you can rot in jail." I hissed into his ear - deadly and fiery. Backing up, I lifted my leg and kicked him over. I then slashed across his back, making sure my heel got my point across. I grabbed him and covered his mouth so I couldn't hear his yell.

I began calming my breathing and sighed. "By the order of FBI, you are under arrest. You have no right to speak." I firmly pushed him against the wall and cuffed his hands. He violently squirmed against the wall and raged.

My breaths came out in shorts pants as I pushed him against the barrier that kept him trapped. He growled.

I pressured his discombobulated arm sharply and warned. "Stay. Still."

He laughed after recovering. "Cocky bitch. Kira hasn't died yet and I will forever fight on his side. I dying won't do anything to stop thy glory. The only regret I have is not having killed you!"

His breathing was jagged and infuriating. "But guess what..." He started his laughing fit again. It still didn't cease so removed my hand, grossed out.

He finally died down and the want to cover his filthy mouth went out too.

"Haha, ah...! Shouldn't you call your back up?"

"Tsk." Near... it's been past 20 minutes, Gevanni and Rester must be back by now.

"You think you have... but you haven't won yet..."

"Wh-"

He somehow twisted himself loose from my grip, weakly but effectively diving his available cuffed hand into his back pocket and pressed down on what I was briefly able to see: a detonator.

I felt myself push back as the last thing I saw was his demented smile."...!"

I couldn't seem to bond with gravity for what seemed like years. That was before a pain shot through... everywhere.

Not even five seconds later, came a loud ringing... Nothing was making it but it was incredibly audible. Everything hurt.

The control over my body returned but my sight hadn't. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw red.

All over.

A gasp seemed to naturally slip out of me when I saw what the bastard had done.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Was it Kira's doing? It must have been!"

"Ugh...!"

Screams and panicked voices erupted. The sound of someone vomiting, coughing and gagging filled the air. It may have been me.

"Oh my God!"

"What happened? Call the police! Oh-"

I began getting up.

"My God... Are you alright lady? Should I call an ambula-"

"I'm fine. Everybody move. This is now an investigation scene."

"And who are you?!"

I didn't feel like it now, (why was this person indifferent about the scene, I didn't know) but I took out and flashed my badge anyway. Some seemed to be intimidated by the badge or horribly disturbed by the scene. I just needed a moment of silence to sort whatever the hell was going on.

"Ugh..." I slumped but got back up and walked to the opening where everyone was daringly peering through.

"Mommy? What happen-"

I looked at the child who stared widely at the scene. I walked over and covered his eyes.

"Go home." I looked at the mother who looked just as horrified.

I flinched. No one ever has to go through life and see something as horrible as this.

The nausea seemed to climax as I suddenly began to feel dizzy. Something moist seemed to be on my back: and I could recognize it.

Blood. But the realization made me feel it all over - again.

It took over all I could smell, my sight. All I feel. I whipped my face but that didn't seem to help but spread the red across my face.

When I shifted I felt something puncturing me. I backed up and slumped against the wall, grimacing.

I turned around looked away as I removed the severed rib bone, all the while holding back a scream.

_More blood_... I wasn't sure what I felt right now. Relived because I'm alive? Annoyed because these people were only damaging themselves by seeing this?

What good feeling should I feel? Is there anything even good about this situation...?

My clothes were torn and I was sure my head was bleeding. The police cars blaring in the distance were much more effective for a headache than they usually were.

I've had years of experience with seeing this type of stuff... but not the gruesome. Looking at pictures and behind yellow tape didn't compare to this.

I looked up the damaged building, some debris still clearing, and scowled at what seemed to pop out on what remained of the wall.

_**I'm afraid you're too late.**_

Too late...?

Like hell I am! I couldn't be.

I reached for the talkie which, thankfully, survived the explosion along with me.

"Rester, Gevanni. Hurry back to the base! Now!"

"..."

"There's no response!"

* * *

~x~

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading, I had just lost my... '_interest_' in the story but it's back, so no worries =^^=

"Ja Ne" from: Reikan ^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**~x~**

It seemed oddly quite as Near motionlessly sat in the calm blackout of his own base.

He hasn't been informed about what was going on outside, being that all communications went down and this irked him the most: the lack of information.

What made Nears irritation a tad more dreadful in this seemingly time stuck moment, was that: 20 minutes were far passed and neither Gevanni nor the Commander had returned.

Why? He. Didn't. Know.

It didn't take him long to come down to the thought of having to move.

Looking around, in the pit of darkness consuming everything before him, he slowly breathed. With that he got up and turned around.

He couldn't seem to stop scowling along the paths he went about because:

1) The doors were shut for emergency lock down,  
2) He was too short to reach the ventilations,  
3) Even if he supported himself up to one, they are locked from the risks of danger coming in (actually... testing the theory would've exhausted him, so, he mentally stimulated it) and  
4) To conclude it all, basically saying: there was no escape, so he'd have to find one himself.

The movement of the shadows, never beyond his vision, continued their muted whispering, making no effort to ease his feeling of dim apprehension...

Actually... what was he feeling?

"I've… experienced this... somehow…" Near looked at his hand through the darkness, fixating on blank memories in his mind.

His desolate stare picked nothing up and he quickly moved on.

The whispers ceased.

**~x~**

The whole building is off... Near finally concluded as he continuously pressed the emergency back up button.

Something stirred again, making Near stop his own movement.

Suddenly erupting, he could still hear a wave of voices as a person on the verge of loosing hearing could pick up a non-ending ringing. He closed his eyes in response.

The amount of concentration he was using showed on the grip he had on the red button which was one with the dead communications within the walls of the building.

"Sha... sha... shi... ght.. "

_Shift right!_

"..." Nears eyes widened as instincts made him hastily turned the corner. He could hear something impaling the wall a second later and moved further down the hall in case a second was shot. He remained still.

"Shit."

"Shh." A much lighter voice warned.

It suddenly dawned on Near that there were people all over the base.

And that the whispers... were speaking to him - _guiding_ him.

He listened again, ignoring the ceasing noises of the assassins cloaked around him.

"Co... shh... control..."

C_ontrol…_

"The… control room?" Near walked back up the corner and cautiously looked around it, trying to hear anything, but... the halls continued to be visibly dead and murky once again.

He took the chance and rather swiftly continued down the hall he was almost killed in.

Behind him, those lurking for the perfect chance, moved along with Near. They couldn't attack him since they were aware that he knew…

And… for all they know there's a chance he's just luring them with a surprise attack they have no information on - which was rather unnerving to them.

And that is saying much considering the genius could see in the dark.

"He's headed to the control room. Is everything set?"

"Yes, head in-"

"Ah! Arg...!"

"Wha- what's going on?" Those behind the communicator panicked. Horrible sounds, seeking to grasp life, soon silenced.

"What the hell happened?"

"He... he's..."

He's dead!"

"H-how!"

"The hell's going on?"

"A heart attack..."

**~x~**

Near was able to avoid sly attacks emerging from the darkness and make it through the halls. He felt like he was being played - it infuriated the emotional being behind his impassive mask.

"...!" Near tripped and landed at least two feet away from his previous spot with a soft 'thud'. He stared at the ground distantly until he remembered: he had tripped over something.

Getting up, he looked around for the figure which blocked his path.

What could possibly be in the middle of a dark, rarely used, hallway?

"Sha... sh... bo... y... body..."

Near indifferently looked down and he saw it: the leg sticking out of the corner.

Was someone here to save him? Who knows? He wanted to.

He walked up to the corner and noticed it was twitching.

_Is he… still alive? _Near questioned.

Was he being strangled? Near could hear silent chocked gasps and the voice of another.

"Hey, Gardner, don't… don't die on me-" But the man had already died. Near couldn't seem to recognize him for a black mask did cover his hair, chin and neck.

But that didn't mean he didn't observe.

"Gardner..." The only one he knew… was… "Ellickson Thomas." An SPK member?

Near looked at his dead expression. Wide, dilated lifeless eyes, dried tears showing the pain of his last moments, grey hair above a gaping mouth that once took in oxygen and a hand clutching his chest.

"A... heart attack." Near gazed emotionlessly at the passed on man.

Then the mourning one who looked at him - frightened.

He was larger than the other, down on his knees, terrified.

"Mason..." Nears gaze on the man hardened. "Steve Maison."

The SPK were behind this?!

"You're some type of monster... everyone is dying because of you. You... you must have one. I'm already done for!" He clutched his fists in frustration and what seemed to be a mask was in his right hand.

"Da...nger... sha...move..."

"Kill Death or get killed by Death," he looked at Near, fear taking over his train of thought. "Die!" The man anxiously took out a gun and shot.

And shot...

And shot.

Near didn't know if he was dead. He heard screams and everything was black. He couldn't seem to move either.

Black...

He opened his eyes to find himself in darkness.

Something trickled down his cheeks and a stinging grew as well.

He intersected the dribble going down his cheeks and soon smelled the tang of something metallic.

Blood.

A gun shot had scraped his cheek.

"A... boveee..."

Near looked up and saw the figure in which trapped him in this new "darkness," darker than the halls.

He wasn't scared nor in shock but... rather fascinated.

"You still owe me my chocolate so don't die on my watch."

"...A monster...?"

It moved back and the shield covering Near overlapped the beings body.

"Are you the one who is killing the people here?" Near could suddenly smell more blood. He looked at the former SPK member who aimed at him: two gun shots to his head.

The figure moved and Near adjusted to the halls natural dark setting.

"No. Shinigami can not kill a human physically."

Near sat up. "Shini... gami?"

The figure made a motion Near took as a nod.

"You really did loose your memories."

"... My memories…"

"It's me, Sidoh, remember! You still owe my 'an abundant amount of chocolates.'" The beast grew flustered.

"Sidoh," Near said rather incredulously.

The beast nodded.

"Nope."

"..."

The creature situated itself ahead, crouching; with its back to Near, the dark path did a little too well showed his depressed aura. "Uhh... he doesn't remember me..."

"...If you show me out with my life, I'll give you twice the chocolate."

It suddenly appeared in front of Near with newly found zest. Suddenly the cloth around it opened and shook passionately.

_His wings?_

"Reaaaally?"

Near looked away sheepishly. "Really..."

"Hop on!"

Near was suddenly thrown upon its back, that's what Nar supposed it was, and the creature went into launch position but the creature then froze.

"Right... we're not outside."

"…" Near coolly slid down.

"Walking is fine."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"..." Near turned the corner and walked down the hall he previously walked through.

"Uh... Near. Where are we going?"

Near looked up at the creature. "How do you know my name?"

"...You told me." Near sighed, remembering the Shinigami had said he had forgotten memories.

"Just follow me."

In all honestly, Near didn't know where the control room was (though he was sure it was another screening room), nor did he know where he was going - due to lack of care of knowing where to go unless emergency.

He didn't even sleep in his given room and spent all his time in the screening room.

But in spite of this, the whispers lead him and his new childish friend through the halls. They were the only thing he could afford to trust at the moment, so it was a good risk.

Throughout this short time, Near also became better at interpreting what the whispers wanted him to do, or just what they would just say. Though their mumbling of "memories he must remember" somehow struck a nerve.

Yet, even as Near ignored them, they continued their rambling.

So, he retaliated.

"I _do not_ understand what you all are trying to make me remember, so I want you to stop. Now."

"… Near?" Sidoh asked with confusion and slight fear.

"Yet... sh... you were able... sha... to remember usss. Without... sh... acknowledging us... we would've never been summoned..." Near didn't attempt to understand what they were talking about; he was attempting to save his life.

Adding to that, Near had to deal with Sidoh's own rambling about his paradoxical fear of dark places. And... was forced to deal with the larger monster clinging onto him.

"Do you think the boogeyman, humans talk of is here."

"Sidoh, be. Quite." Near threw his hard gaze at the monster who immediately jumped a few feet behind and seemingly flew through the wall. He reappeared and cowered.

"Gah, scary." Near was free the rest of the walk. He was sure he was now scarier than the 'boogeyman'.

As he turned the corner, instructed by the nonexistent helpers, he suddenly felt a wave of normality... and absence.

As if nothing was there – as if the whispers left his conscience.

Near dismissed the thought. He was probably hallucinating anyways… But looking back at Sidoh who seemed to be cowering at him stilled his deductions.

He walked up to a metal door and pointed out its features, especially the pinned down tag which read 'Control Room.'

The door was locked with a code lock upon the wall on its right. Nearing it, Near triggered the password lock.

"Identification, please." Near placed his hand in the semi large hand print embedded into the wall. It shone green in response, both providing some light in the faded hall and lighting up his pale hand.

"Please place the pass code." His pass code.

It was much more important to remember all of his passwords for areas of the base than memorize where they were... Maybe.

In other cases, Near was just being lazy.

"...Sidoh, cover me."

The larger beast did.

Near placed the code upon the small panel and the latches on both side of the door unlocked.

The green light vanished and he was shrouded in darkness once again.

**~x~**

When Near opened the door he found out that there was such thing as "darker than black." Well... besides Sidoh's whole get up.

He couldn't see a thing and the eerie atmosphere made it hard to cope in this mass of shade.

Beyond the door in which he was standing in front of seemed to be the only poor source of light (Near decided to label it).

What is in here that could've possibly made the voices lead him here?

"..."

"..."

An awaiting silence loomed.

"... Sidoh, why are you standing far from the door?"

"I - shinigami can't do anything that will interfere with humans living... or dying… or we die. And I really want my chocolates… but you're a nice person… uh most of the time…" Sidoh began rumbling.

"Calm down, Sidoh." Surprisingly, the monster did. "You are telling me, I may or may not die here."

"Y... yeah."

Near calmly took the information in.

"Then how did the bullet avoid me." Nears wound stopped bleeding since then.

"It was supposed to. I just stood over you in case someone else was supposed to hurt you. But no one appeared."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry..." And Sidoh disappeared.

"I... see."

As in on cue, the door locked behind Near, echoing inside and out.

"..." A strange humming began, to fill Nears ears and though there was no light, he could still sense the mist drifting across the floor.

He instantly covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

They were going to make him pass out and take him... if the gas was meant for Near to be taken alive.

Near moved through the dark area, seeking out anything strange.

He did.

He walked across the wire on the ground, to the device in the middle of the room.

He couldn't resist coughing, but immediately covered his face again.

"Arg!" Near looked up despite the lack of sight and heard a thud.

"John!"

That voice. "Ill?"

The man then apparently fell as well.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Near didn't understand either.

What was going on?

He began coughing again, the toxins getting to him. He fell on the blended device and heard a beep.

And another... then another.

A countdown.

An orange light beamed in front of him, glowing: _5: 59_

_58..._

_57..._

_56..._

"Ill... what is the meaning of this?" The darkness, the tension... Why does Ill remind him of... of...?

"You should be dead by now! Mikami was a failure from the start." He laughed though it didn't help his current life crisis. "But I don't think a dead man should be saying those words."

Near heard him crawling, slow and steady as if to attract Nears attention. Ill's straining voice didn't seem to stealth though. "That's right. I'm a spy. It was unfortunate I was stabbed back then. But I pulled through. And..." His voice got lower and his movements ceased. "I was able to find you!"

Near was violently pushed against the planted bomb and seized. Ill began strangling him, despite he himself was very close to death.

"Kch... you'll die before I do..." He increased his force and though the light from the devise wasn't enough, he could see Near's dull look... and the emotionless shade of his eyes.

He wasn't struggling. He didn't care.

He was calculating.

Ill closed his eyes and weakly laughed.

"You always were a weird... one." Near felt the grip of the man lessen and watched as he fell, finally blending in with the darkness around him if not only a second.

As Near felt the lack of pulse the man had, he realized his hand wasn't covering his mouth.

He began coughing until he had no more power to do so.

Laying there... exposed to a mist of chloroform gas, and sitting next to a bomb, knowing Kira really wanted to kill him, made Near realize... was he really going to let the mass murderer have his way?

"... Of course... I am..."

Time kept ticking and Near didn't bother to look at how much was left.

"Sidoh... I don't think I'm going to be able to give you your chocolates..."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Near didn't mind the noises from afar but they kept getting closer. And closer... but he kept moving away...

They sounded like...

"Near!"

The door was suddenly opened, and the noises got louder until they were next to him, lifting him up. Though, through the intense moment, Near was already too gone to notice that he was being carried through the halls and from behind...

Flames were racing to catch him.

**~x~**

Near's throat felt dry and his eye lids felt heavy yet he still sat up and took the water on his bedside drawer. He looked upon the pills besides them and watched as they were popped inside the solute.

Near took the drink and roughly drank it. He would withstand the effect long enough to get the information he needed.

"Ill Rat (rest of the SPK) are spies of Kira's. They have indeed been leaking information to him. The signed documents were also forced upon the president. Light Yagami does indeed know we suspect him."

"... Understood."

Since falling unconscious, Near had been out for a few days. He had forced himself to wake up with the guidance of his inside voices, only to return back to work.

"John was a spy before all..."

Rester nodded.

"What was Ill's occupation before joining officials?"

"From records, he was long a spy."

"... I see."

_"Mikami was a failure from the start."_

"...How is Halle?"

Rester shuffled the papers in his hands and sighed.

"She is recovering at a fast rate. She will be stable enough to do things on her own in a week or two. Gevanni is by her side at the moment."

Near nodded. That's enough time for them to get things sorted out.

"What about the other members?"

"(Name the retake members). There is another party Ill had partaken in."

Near slowly sat up as Rester handed Near the folder. The man glanced at him with weariness.

Why is he forcing himself...?

Indeed taking Kira down was top priority but one needed the energy to do so.

"…The Mafia?"

Rester nodded.

Near went through the names James Connor... Sonia Iskue... Maria Hilton... Natsugi Tamiko...

Ill Rat...

Near turned the page where he saw the names of the leaders of the Mafia.

They were broken down as so:

**Grandfather...**

Sogo- no Okami

**Second Generation**

Warui Okami

**Third Generation**

Kazi Okami

**Fourth Generation**

Atsuki Okami

**Fifth Generation**

Yomiya Okami

**Sixth Generation**

Take Okami

**Seventeen Generation**

Isaac Okami

Near's eyes scanned the paper and almost smirked as his eyes met a familiar person.

"Eighth Generation: Miheal Keehl." He silently read to himself.

Rester looked at him, waiting to be addressed to.

"Mello... doesn't belong to this line. Nor is he the leader." He looked at Rester.

"The current leader and his lackey take advice from Mello." Near nodded. "And the original Family was whipped out after the seventh generation."

"It shouldn't be continuing then..."

"The Family appears not to be." Rester caught Near meaningful gaze.

Obviously.

The middle aged man cleared his throat. "Isaac is English from his mother's side and he did visit England occasionally." Near could tell from the transportation documents.

"Some time before Isaac died it seems a boy from a woman he had forgotten about was given responsibility to take over the line. However, since their numbers had dwindled from an attack during Isaac's line it was easy for another person to take over them."

"And that's who this man is." Near pointed to Rod Ross whose name was crossed out as well. Mello's name was besides it.

Rester nodded in response. "Many of those who refused to work under him were killed. The government knew nothing about it at the time."

"What is his last name; the boy who should be running them?" Near didn't bother reading what was crossed out since with wasn't even picked out through processing.

"Jeevas. Mail Jeevas. It isn't a usual name so the results took a while to complete." Rester showed him that it was pronounced 'Mile' but written as 'Mail.' " All documents he is under goes strictly this name... Since it is his mothers' last name."

Near gazed back at the Mafia documents. The original name of the generations was indeed crossed out. The Okami Clan was no more.

What was strange was that Mail's picture wasn't available, while every other member has a picture. Mello was a different matter.

"Mello must know this person... Ross is alive as well, correct."

Rester nodded.

Who... is Mail Jeevas...? From the documents he was just a year younger than Mello...

Someone Mello knows...

...

Someone from the orphanage...?

Someone in the background...

Watching...

Near sighed, feeling the drugs kicking in full effect. His head bobbed now and then, taking him in and out of consciousness.

Someone named...

Near sighed and shut off his head throbbing concentration. "We need to relocate. Make sure... nothing reaches... anyone…"

"Got it." Rester nodded.

Near was placed properly down the run down bed and the covers were placed over his body. His eyes closed as he spoke his last words before finally falling into spell of slumber: "Rester… bring in a shipment of chocolate… as much… as..."

But the teen already drifted off into a drug induced sleep. Rester was obviously left to decide how much chocolate was needed,

Which ever reason he didn't think he'd know anytime soon.

* * *

~x~

A/N: Yeah, that was chappie 3! But you're going to have to soak it up because I have to update my story sequence results, yet again! The truth: I only made stuff along (besides the plot) the way for part one so this story will actually be planned.

I want it to make sense and link together so if I delay (which I probably most likely will not; you guys know me) know you'll be expecting something decent.

I can say the difficult part of this part is the first person POVs. How did I to with Halle? *anticipating*

Near has amnesia!? Yes, he does. His memory follows the canon.

"Ja Ne" from Reikan


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, Heart Chained Love: Truth is officially under hiatus.

**Excuse**: I've lost my musings for it for a while, but with the ideas I have it may get better.

**Result**: There are a bunch of stories I have in mind and now I really feel like writing one after reading iamtheletter13's bully GaryxPeter (Petey) fan fic: Stop Motion and organizing the others. So even though I won't be uploading, I'm still writing. I got a new laptop too, so things may be coming along faster.

I will get to HCL: T after I've finished working on this new story (or at least have legit ideas down).

**A heads up**: If by what ever possibility the story _does_ come out, it will be angst and dark theme, so for those who don't want to read it have been warned ahead.

So, there. Also I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I made this chapter before I leave the story. It's not that much important but it shows a transition to the next scene.

Read, possibly review and Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

~x~

"Hey ... found anything out?" I asked, the vexation of my voice stretched thin throughout this level of the base. And, for some reason, the chocolate bar in my hands dove down my priority list.

As soon as the message left me, I didn't bother turning around to see anyone's response ... since I was already in a good thinking position.

...

You know ... it gets really boring around here once in a while. I mean, that's saying something coming from a Mafia member.

Actually, to my misfortune, it's like getting a win on the lottery just to have some "fun" outside of this blow hole. And would you, the reader, like to why? Well, it's all because of a little attention magnet, we like to call Kira; attracting Japanese society and, now, almost half of the world, as I speak.

When you think life couldn't get any more degrading, some attention deprived "citizen" has to show up in the picture. This citizen named Light Yagami. Yes, we know who he is, but even I know it won't do any good if we just killed him right then and there, considering the fact that he may have already branched out power to others.

In this little ... _talk_, I didn't even realize that I began to gnaw on the bar in my hand, musings pricking at each corner of my mind. The only reminder I got was a painful snap back to reality.

"Fu-" I heard some of the guys jump but I wasn't in the mood for laughs as blood pooled from the teeth embedded dent in my tongue. I didn't -_I couldn't_- do anything but clutch my fist and clamp my jaw.

Those nerves... they were bubbling like mad from the start and this incident was more than enough to fill up my limit. How the hell am I supposed to calm down at this rate?

Now I was clawing at the already god forsaken couch, but, who cares about it anyway?

"I ... don't," I couldn't stop gritting my teeth; pent up anger eating me up and building up in each second.

"... Mello," My attempts stopped, "They got the Mafia records."

Everyone turned to the man who pointed at a computer in front of him before pressing the buttons of his prehistoric gaming device.

"You can stop going crazy now."

You see, I would have had jumped at him if he had not finished with that sentence. Hearing him was enough to stop the stinging stress from oozing out of me - despite the fact that _he_ was one of the reasons for my temper.

I nodded, smirking at the response, the taste of my own metallic liquid dying down.

"Good job, Matt. For an airhead, you know what you're doing."

But he always knew what he was doing.

Like when he games around the base actually looking for his game before someone tries to bribe him. Or when he swerves around polls in the street and accidentally bumps into a good looking woman.

Or ... when he came to Wammy's.

Yeah ... as if _that_ was an accident - or anything he's done in his life.

For those who admire this guy, I'd like to call him one of the worst type of people there is known to man. He probably thinks of the same thing whenever he's pent up in his room and NOT GAMING.

You all are probably pointing death signs at me, so I'll be glad to lead you into Matt's little story called a "past." But a little ahead of time: When he came to Wammy's, I expected a pushover, but Matt was far from one. So, I took him up as a challenge.

As soon as he passed my entrance test, I dragged him to my room and got his dirt off of him. I don't even know if I should be honored, forever pitying or straight out pissed about what he told me.

It turns out, Matt's life belongs in a lot of places. For one, Matt's from Liverpool but his mother was a individual contractor who traveled some until he was born. She was on vacation when she and his dad, who worked as the head for a stockbroking business in Tokyo, met somewhere in Hokkaido. The two teamed up when she was back on work and as a result, they got close. So close to the fact that his mother was one day caught gun point in front of a group of men. It was Matt's father and a group of men that had saved her and he explained that in truth that: he was a mafia member;a man of battle and cunning tactics. Despite the fact that he explained he'd protect her, her response was nothing that the womanly gesture of harsh rejection. It was ironic that on that only a day after, she left Tokyo with a second heartbeat within her. Soon after, Matt was born, though his father had known when she had left, and she settled down with enough money for them until Matt turned into a teen.

His mother died while trying to protect him from abductors, but before she had gone, it was clearly an internal struggle to say his father's name, but when she finally did she had died. Matt couldn't tell then but she was relived and frightened of the fact that her son would be left in the hands of a _Mafia member_.

Or at least, that's the story and hated man his mother had sent him out with on her will.

Our little genius was a great hacker even then; avoiding getting taken away, using money to keep his house _his_, even buying himself a private keeper and toys. When the time came, Matt took his _inherited_ money and flew to Japan where he found his fathers group. It seems Matt didn't bother remembering his father. He was taught in combat and trained in what he should have to do when he was up. Matt never really wanted to take over the new line but he did receive the title soon after his father died from an ambushing clan. Matt managed to get them back up taking "rescue missions" and such from other people. Though, it turns out Rod Ross over here took over the weakened group and whipped the floor with them when Matt had choose to "disappear;" his father's and mother's inheritance on his name. He never told me how he had gotten into Wammy's but by then I didn't care, thinking Matt was some young author.

Joke was on me because he actually showed marks he got from his times before Wammy's.

I wasn't surprised that he didn't cry, but I felt for him throughout the sob story - that was until he mentioned Near.

Near.

Scrawny, midget, smart ass Near.

He never spoke about it after, more or likely because he knew someones head would be off on my expense.

A year or two after he was dodging knifes for the kid! _That_ he never bothered to explain to me.

I took a minute to glare at the back of his head but he just kept playing so I turned my gaze to my chocolate.

Where was I? Right, preventing Near's final destination.

Though no else noticed, new "staff" started appearing in the orphanage, yet they didn't do anything but cause some type of chain reaction.

For some reason, I wasn't getting any replies from L on my assignments. Roger had told me he was busy on a case, so I had just looked into news reports and updates on a figure called Kira. I only left the subject alone when I "over heard" him tell the same, to Near.

So, basically, you would expect good things from back up L would send, but nothing like that came. Instead, Near turned into a mess; I would know: torturing people helped you notice things.

It all came down to the point where it started to freak me out to where I didn't clock in and out for my usual attacks since Near was all drugged up on some other life. So, I went to someone I could have blamed.

"Matt, what the hell possessed smart ass?"

That door Matt used to have was nearly off it's hinges, but I didn't care. He got it back two weeks later.

"What Mel?" Besides responding only thing he did was raise an eyebrow and put his game off.

I frowned, knowing he heard clearly. "Well?"

The attacker, what he did to save Near, what he was here, that they were "meant to be" came out as if nothing. And, you know, now that I actually care about noticing it: the way he said it sounded as if he had better things to be doing. Now, I don't really know what he's ever thinking about (those goggles get to you.)

A few days passed and Matt decided to bunk with me. In that time I had managed to sneak around the orphanage for some fresh air - the only thing that seemed real enough at the time.

Just when I was heading back a book chose then to fall out the sky and hit my head. I brought it in so I could read the cover and destroy it if it wasn't anything worth blackmail. But instead, "Death Note," was written on it. Matt didn't expect anything more than a chain so I put it away.

I had regretted that so much when I saw the fucking monster in front of me. Matt had came just in time too. If I wasn't scared shitless, I would've had some admiration for him when he caught the book as he came gaming through the door.

From how cold he's been his whole time here, I honestly didn't expect any reaction (even if he handled it better).

The so called "monster" said it was a Death God, or "Shinigami," named Sidoh and that the book was his.

"... so it is real ..."

Matt nodded, for once actually speechless.

"Well, why don't we keep it and have some fun with it later?"

"Aww, please! I won't loose-"

"No way. I own you now. Deal with it."

It felt good to have a stepping stone if only for a while.

"Have fun." Matt just shrugged, apparently unfazed by the thought of killing and death, and tossed me the book, Sidoh sulking to my amusement.

That same night, it suddenly hit me. All the crazy shit that has been going on - I was left in such a confused daze. I guess that's why I didn't mind the little proposition Matt had gave me.

When I had finally took in the information, we headed to the common room with Sidoh trailing behind us.

"So ... no one can see you, right?" I looked up and him and Matt did the same looking for reassurance.

Said ... _thing_ just nodded and we entered through the large doors.

I honestly wasn't surprised when rumors had already spread - but that wasn't what I was there for.

The urge to sit and dwell in my indulgence faded each second. I finally stalked over to Near, an open signal, and saw Sidoh appear over him and vanish enough time for my appearance. His reaction was priceless! My antics did more than enough to scare him for the moment too.

We left, me feeling just as confident as the day I was born.

Soon enough, Finals were up. And then I knew something was really messed up when Near came. I began trailing out of the orphanage a few days after because it didn't seem to occur to anyone that something huge was blurred out of our lives.

The Kira Case.

Matt kept me informed on things going on in side and helped me hack on the outside while I personally looked around for the information everyone was missing. For that, I helped him trick Near even though it got boring sitting on a roof top until the midget fell asleep.

A week or so after the athletics, I left and everyone began preparing for the summer trip but for some "coincidental" reason, Matt had to finish some project with Near. I lost contact with him a week after he told me that but he still managed to find me years later. And I guess, looking back on the times we spent together, Matt's a great friend. Apparently, a psychic, dry, killing machine, gamer ... friend.

"... crap ..." I tossed the melted chocolate in my hands away. Something felt left out ... That's right: A huge monster would come over and complain about wasting chocolate then eat it...

"..."

_When did life get so messed up?_

I took a moment to think and took a breath. "You think you can find where there hiding out?"

"Already did. They'll be there by Friday." Matt stopped gaming, sat up and stretched.

I bent back in my chair and looked at everyone in the room, upside down. "Heard that? Matt and I've got a little friend we need to visit, so get off your lazy asses and follow me."

_I'm not even sure, but at least it gets exciting each second - with me that is._

Ever had that smile you can't tug off your face?

I own it.

~x~

A/N: Ugh, 1st person is hard especially on a made character. I should probably read Another Note again ... Critics please! Ask questions if you want too.

If your wondering, the new story is called Lucid Dreams. It's all AU too: No shinigami, No Wammy's, read to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys's ignore the A/N in the last chapter: this story is officially officially under hiatus, though it was probably obvious. I'm sorry (those who actually enjoy it) but I have another interest at the moment, if you want to read it check for a new story upload. All the favs and follows and reviews mean a lot! But do you guys reeeeallly want to know my top three excuses to writing so far?

1) I lost all the files to my original stories

2) I love Matt _and_ Near

3) I love Matt and Near

4) I've developed the traits of a procrastinator

Ja, Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

The one thing that many people find unusual about Near is that he is unusually quite. Yet, what many people don't bother to understand about him is that he has an unhealthy detestation towards silence.

That's why he was suddenly awakened by the ungodly ringing that no normal person would normally be able to hear... Emphasis on "normal."

Laying back within a daze, he's suddenly taken out of his hypnotic state when he begins to hear a disturbing munching sound, muffled by the wall left of him.

His face scrunches up in irritation and frustration as he decides to check up on the room besides him. He lazily gets up and truds to the door, opening it and enters the asylum like hallway.

As always, nothing but the graceful sway of his clothes makes a sound as he walks simple steps and opens the next door.

But, in the moment, as soon as he touched the knob, he remembered that beyond this door was piles of chocolate for one pretty special... person...

Thing.

"Sidoh, you're making a mess."

The monster turned around with a gleeful air. "But this is the best gift I've ever gotten!" He continued to stuff his mouth.

Shinigami get gifts? Near slightly pondered on.

The beast continued. "You're a lot nicer than you look. I thought you were going to boss me around or something! Yeah you were scary at first -um, you still kind of are- but we came up a good pair! Mello says you're a cheat! If only I could prove him wrong."

Near's lips formed a ghost smirk at the mention of the hot head blonde.

"You say you are stuck with Mello because he owns your Death Note."

"Yep." He replied with a stuffed voice, disappointment leaking through. Near was stuck on how something you could claim as dead still have an appetite.

"Why do you come here?"

"He's much more aggressive and doesn't share his chocolate a lot. And I so happened to run into you... and get this." The beasts high pitched and slightly agitating voice was floating with a silky joy as his wings fluttered, flashing cold, dead breezes through Near and his poor attire.

Near's cold appearance reappeared as he rightfully took the compliment.

"Well... sowie I woke you -p."

Near shook his head. "Something else woke me up."

"Hmm? But nothing else is making noise."

Near gazed at the much more larger beast. '... that's what woke me,' was what Near wanted to subconsciously say but resulted in saying... nothing.

"The silence woke you up?" Sidoh took some time to ponder on. "You sure are a strange human."

Near averted his gaze and stalked out. His sock clad feet continued to make no noise on the white tile floor as he headed down the hall. And the only sounds that could still be heard were silent swishes of his clothes against the air of the air vents as he stalked through the corridor.

The last thing he wants to walk in on, going into the screening room, is to find his agents all seated down, and being held back by intruders.

"Mello..." He began contemplating on his questions. "What are you doing here? Why is my team being held?" Near gazed upon the scene with indifference, though his voice gave off his annoyance.

Mello shrugged and smirked. "I only came because of the free goodies." He waved the chocolate in his hand.

"You should be asking cyber nerd right there." Mello leaned back and pointed behind him. As the group cleared he saw what who Mello was pointing too.

A brunette, with a cyber punk look, wore goggles obscuring his eyes, that now trained from the gaming device they were focused on, to Near. He smiled.

"Long time no see."

Near was calculating the matter, wondering what someone, Near barely knew, was doing in his headquarters taking it over. And Mello allowing himself to be dragged around with whatever plans that had been made.

Actually... Near hoped the first time him and Mello actually reunited, something amusing would happen.

This was just a nuisance on top of the beat down his team had recently gotten.

"Matt..." He recalled.

The older teen was now gaming seeing as that they had just been introduced.

Near's mind began processing the crouching brunette before him.

He was in Wammy with them... coming sometime when they were at the peak of starting their teen years.

He listened in when L had once spoken to them and was caught gaming all the time.

Near has never seen much of Matt or Matt and Mello hanging out with each other (he was sure many of the other orphans would agree), but the thought of them both clicked - if you had the time to think about their relationship. Yet... Near could honestly not pinpoint who would ever be Mello's partner in crime seeing that the teen always wanted something in return.

Not that Near cared of however they benefited each other.

But now that Near has seen his rivals, "best friend," that little gap in his conclusion has closed.

"If you aren't here to address anything to me, I advise you to unhand my agents and leave."

Mello sighed as he told his goons to let Near's men (and woman) go. Once done, the captives were instantly at thier rightful positions: next to Near.

The youngest picked up the toys that lay scattered on the ground, where he had last left them, and sighed; leaving out the one's around Mello and his... crew. His hands fumbled with the green skeleton figure in his hand, making a pop once every in a while when he toyed with its bubble helmet.

There was a small silence as Mello's harsh chewing, Near's pops with his toy and Matt's gaming filled the room. The guards of each side were sensing the bonding atmosphere the youngest three were having.

Or maybe they were just being ignorant and not feeling up to talking.

"I suppose you two had sent the Mafia files."

Mello scoffed.

"I don't suppose I am wrong when I say, Matt is the rightful heir to the group."

The gamer stopped and smirked at the, youngest teen.

"Bulls-eye, captain."

Many more thoughts Near had a moment ago were now concluded.

~X~

A lot has happened in only a few day's - A LOT- that Near wasn't sure if he'd officially ignore them and go back to his room or head back to his room and just fall on the ground on the way heading back and wait for another surprise to jump at him.

As if it was a physical disruption, Near notices the grim but stone cold attitude his members switch into and a moment after, he suddenly feels a presence behind him.

Near chooses to not let anyone know he can see the Shinigami as well - that's if he himself hadn't already told them. But if that hasn't already happened... Near is already known for his bland reaction towards everything.

"Ah... so good..." The monster seemed to be done with his crave fest and came out to see what was going on.

"Wow, this is tense."

Near wasn't stuck. He couldn't be.

So he went for the natural approach: testing Mello.

"What source of vital information is deeming enough to make Mello come out with out aiming at me first hand."

Near nonchalantly sat at a spot where he found some more toys bunched up. He began observing his action figures and silently hummed noises for their clashing movements or other motions.

"Funny, you smartass. Don't give me a reason to blow your brains out right fucking now."

"There is no means for reasoning when you want to hurt me, Mello. I wonder what's holding you back." Which Near half-heartedly believed himself.

"Huh? What's he saying!" Sidoh watched Near with awe - no the fear of Mello riled up enough to hurt Near.

Angered, Mello is suddenly aiming his gun straight at Nears head. The albino simply continued his childish antics and from there chaos looked ready to burst.

Halle, Gevanni and Rester immediately told Mello to drop his gun as they aimed at him, getting the Mafia worked up as well.

The air was intense yet the sounds of Matt's game and the ones Near made showed how immensely they didn't care of what was happening.

"Mello won't shoot." He knocked down a yellow building block.

"Tsk. Like hell I won't." Mello heatedly muttered, removing the safety.

"Mello, put the gun down. Now." Halle glared at him though she didn't move -she couldn't.

Any misinterpreted movement would've caused a horrible chain reaction of gunshots and the end of the only saviors of humanity as we know it.

Mello's hard glare on Near began to soften, as he seemed to remember something, but not a moment later full irritation came over.

"Fuck..." Mello placed his hand down and placed the safety back on before he replaced the space in his gun holder.

Everyone did the same. The SPK members protectively went closer to their leader as did the Mafia members.

"That was pretty intense." Matt's voice smiled.

Mello grumbled and aggressively ate at his chocolate once again.

"Just get this over with."

Matt saved his game and placed his game boy in his vests' pocket. "Right."

Near was sure that Matt messed up his spinal cord from the years of gaming when he hunched some over a set of keyboards.

Near was also sure that, apparently, he had given Matt enough time to invade his headquarters because the hacker clicked a key, rarely used during their investigation, and all screens came on.

The largest screen showed L's sign.

"I'm sure everyone's been suspecting the same thing by now..."

He clicks another button and an X goes over the intimidating symbol. The members of the SPK shifted, despite them a going over this same conclusion. Near simply frowned.

"That L is dead... We don't know for sure but everything in L's computers and systems are completely gone. The last message sent out from L's headquarters was November 5th 2004 to Wammys. When I remembered, that day I couldn't reach any outside connections until the next day."

The day Mello left as well.

"When I began tracking traces of Wammys to L's base, I only got a corrupted signal... that whole system was worth more than I can pay off." Matt sulked for a moment.

"When I did get a good enough message, I got this..."

Matt changed the screen.

Everyone read it and the tension was drowning the subordinates of the mere teenager.

'L is dead.'

It was blurred in static and blank spots where it looked like binary numbers filled were gone. It looked disturbing - almost as if moving and buzzing when not.

Near was sure it would also corrupt his computers.

"L had made sure to have an automatic data eraser. I'm sure Watari was the one who sent the operation. He's probably dead too."

Mello turned around, furious. "When did you get this?"

"Last night."

His eyes widened. "Your kidding..."

"Mello," He caught the blondes attention, "calm down. I'm sure you came to the same conclusion a while ago. This is proof."

Mello was boiling inside yet he couldn't let anything out.

"There was a possibility L is alive," His voice laced with doubt," It wasn't very high and chances went to zero when another administrator started using a contact L had. The last one was sent a month ago: here, in Japan," He paused, "More specifically, a house complex in Tokyo, last being used by Misa Amane, Light Yagami and company."

The screen went off and came up, showing a picture of 6 men - one being crossed out. "The Japanese Police are being run by Light Yagami. Those within his unit are in the Japanese Task Force. Long story short: we suspect him as Kira."

It was straight to the point and said so strongly said that if it were possible, that would probably be all the evidence they needed. But this wasn't presidential debate.

"For that, we've also identified him as the one taking L's place."

Near felt as if Matt was talking directly to him, asking him if he agreed - as if he knew Light Yagami was Kira and imposing as L. He didn't know why, however.

"Everything is really obvious... there's just not enough evidence." Halle contemplated, hearing this confirmed her suspicions but unlike all the others, she more ready to explode with questions.

"How do you know all this? Who helped you."

Matt stopped his fingers. "Resources."

Near looked at Mello who himself was angered by the probably already heard information.

"What resources?" Rester probed, suspicious.

"Drop it." Near looked at the screens, glaring at Light Yagami.

"We know how he kills, why can't we just bust in and get the book." A Mafia member asked.

"If you'd like to get seen and killed, be glad to go ahead, jeopardizing our hiding spot in the process." Near knocked down his Lego toy a bit too violently. It flew under the crowd of men in his space.

The member shrunk though visibly vexed.

"We need you to talk to the head of the JP, and find out what "L" is doing." Matt said the name with a strange voice.

Near silently sighed and nods, accepting. The SPK look at him confused yet it's obviously the only way possible for now. He'd find a loop later on.

"Though... we need you to relocate somewhere else."

Near glared at his toys, remaining quite. He waved his hands a moment later.

"Whatever helps."

~X~

A/N:

DELAYS DELAYS DELAYS. Sorry guys ^^; Expect another chapter next week or so :) And no, this isn't a cliffhanger... if you thought that. *eye roll* :P

Guys, there's a lot of information I wish I could specify but just deal with this unedited version. I also changed time to the manga but really I'm confused. I'll fix things much later on.


End file.
